Safe Place to Land
by PLLHalebSpoby
Summary: Eighth and final Spoby two-shot for season 1. Spencer and Toby's relationship continues to grow. With mounting pressure from her family and A, he is quite literally, the only normal thing she has now. He is her strength, her comfort. And her safe place to land.
1. Chapter 1

Things hadn't been the same since Spencer and Toby had chosen to openly display their affection at the town festival. Her mother, who had remained icily silent after she had witnessed the kiss, no longer opposed Toby's presence in her daughter's life.

Though that came with other challenges.

His parents still didn't approve, thinking Spencer had had something to do with Alison's death, and so he had to sneak in to see her.

Always when her parents were gone, for comfort reasons, and when his parents were out at an event.

It was an unorthodox way to live, but it presented challenges and risks, and Spencer couldn't deny the sheer thrill of that, as she once again invited him up to her room.

It had become a biweekly ritual for them-once they were guaranteed privacy, they retreated to the sanctuary of her bedroom, where they would talk, sometimes they wouldn't.

Sometimes they would simply sit in silence, each absorbed in their own activity for the afternoon. That was fine with Spencer, it felt nice that she didn't feel like she had to constantly entertain him, that they could sit in comfortable silence together.

No words to fill the void.

Just peaceful quiet.

On that particular morning, her parents were there. Quietly condoning his presence, they pursed their lips in an identical show of disapproval once Spencer and Toby moved toward her bedroom.

For most parents, that would be a major source of contention, but they didn't mind. Or they just didn't care.

Either way, it was fine with Spencer.

He soon settled himself on her red chair, involved in whatever book he was reading, as he alternated between glancing at the pages, and at her.

Spencer had chosen their uninterrupted morning to catch up on some studying she had to accomplish.

Needless to say, her flawless academic record had started to slide. What with, A and their tricks, and now a new budding romance, it was a miracle she was still maintaining an A-

"Are you sure this is how you want to spend the afternoon?"

Holed up in her bedroom wasn't the ideal place, but it was better than the alternative, better than being banned from seeing him at all.

Playing around with her pencil, she looked up at him. "I like having you here."

"Because it makes a statement to your family?"

"No," she contradicted, squaring her eyes at him. "Because I _like _having you here."

"I like being here."

Although her face remained expressionless on the outside, on the inside, her heart was leaping for joy at hearing those words.

Who would have ever thought that she, the girl who had once dubbed Toby a devil, would crave his company like one of her coffee drinks, and miss him the instant he walked out the door?

Dropping her gaze once she was aware of how much she was staring, she returned to her algebra homework. Usually complex problems like those, soothed her, but not when her heart was jumping around her chest, and her eyes were probing her to look _up._

"Do you want to talk about tonight? About what _might _happen?"

"I think I'm all talked out, you know."

If she talked another second, she was confident her head would explode. Instead, she focused on something much safer, erasing answers that she knew were wrong.

Toby, on the other hand, had something different in mind for her.

"Come here," he said. "Come over here."

"What?" she asked curiously, sliding off the bed as she watched Toby turn the chair around so that it was facing the window, which happened to offer a perfect view of the afternoon sunshine.

Watching as he opened the window, he beckoned her foreword. She moved, gradually settling herself onto his lap, as she let herself lean back, her head resting between his shoulder and the crook of his arm.

His embrace was comforting.

His touch was warm.

And the strength in which he held her, made her feel safe, made her feel secure in knowing that he wouldn't ever let anything happen to her. Not on his watch, anyway.

It wasn't long before she felt herself drift off to sleep. It wasn't anything she could have helped.

The last few days had been so tiring, that she hadn't actually managed to get any sleep because of how stressed she had become.

It was nice being in his arms, and knowing that she was safe enough to fall asleep.

And that was where she stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby had been pleasantly surprised when Spencer had invited him over that afternoon. Usually their time spent together, was far from the prying eyes of her parents, and spent in a more secluded locale, but today, she had invited him over, knowing full well that her parents were right in view.

Her bedroom was her own idea of a safe haven, just like his garage and his motorcycle was to him. They did their own thing: she studied, while he engaged himself in a book he had been meaning to read.

It was nice. There was no need for talking with them. It was perfectly fine to sit and just enjoy each other's company for a few hours, but he could tell she was tired.

Her eyes had been staring at math problems for the better part of two hours, and he knew how tiring that could get from personal experience.

Moving aside, the pillow and positioning the chair in front of the window, he beckoned her over to him. Her confusion gradually gave way to a smile, as she settled herself on his lap.

She was light as a feather, as she laid her head on his shoulder. It felt nice, having her there in his arms.

Eventually, she surprised even him, by falling asleep in his arms. He didn't mind it, he loved the fact that she was getting some much needed relaxation from the cruelty of the world, and what it had to offer.

This continued for the next hour, as she lounged in his lap, oblivious to anything but her much needed rest.

When her phone chimed with a new text message, she showed the first signs of life, as she glanced at him, her eyes still adjusting to the new sensation of being awake, before she hopped adorably off his lap, and went to answer her phone.

"It's from Melissa. Ian never showed up at the Church. She needs a ride."

And just like that, their magical, uninterrupted time together was over. Putting aside the book he had been indulging himself in, he went over to meet her, as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll keep Jenna busy like you asked me to. But I wish I was going with you tonight."

It would have eased his fears, knowing that she was safe, instead of relying on a series of texts and phone calls. Actually being there in person to ensure her safety, was equally if not more important to him.

"Hey," she whispered, reaching for his hands. "You're helping me by finding out if she's a part of this or not."

He nodded.

He still didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could do to sway her decision.

"Look, I've never had a safe place to land before. But now I feel like I do, so I want you to stay safe."

"If you need anything tonight, I'll be there for you."

"I love knowing that."


End file.
